


Not for Anything Less Than Forever

by calhale



Category: The Dolan Twins, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Biting, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Electricity, Emotional Roller Coaster, First Time, Grayson is pretty in makeup, Grayson wearing lingerie, Handcuffs, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Soft core BDSM, Teenagers, Twincest, Unprotected Sex, Violet Wand, Wedding Kink, Why do the Dolans communicate by yelling all the time?, bridal kink, mild bridal kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale
Summary: Ethan and Grayson have always walked a fine line between brotherly and something else. There were little things that seemed to always be leading up to this point. But it all comes to a head when Ethan walks in on Grayson dressed up like a bride on her wedding night. Classic Dolan communication happens, aka a lot of yelling.
Relationships: Ethan Dolan/Grayson Dolan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Grayson supposed that they both should have known they would end up here eventually. They were either going to hate each other eventually or embrace their kinks and do this like they did everything else, together. Although he really couldn’t have imagined wearing a steel boned corset, silk stockings, and makeup while Ethan was wearing handcuffs and had a ball gag in his mouth when he was fifteen. Ok, maybe not all of it put together. 

“I feel like we weren’t 100% with Jeffree when we said we didn’t really wear women’s clothing,” Grayson commented as he turned up the voltage on their violet wand. The neon purple electricity surged through the glass attachment making him smirk in excitement. Ethan’s pupils dilated wide enough that Grayson could barely see the golden brown iris. Ethan loved electricity like an addict loved his fix. They had enough taser and shock collar videos to prove that. 

Grayson strut around his twin, taking his time as he tried not to trip in his custom heels, and ran the flat glass tip of the wand over Ethan’s golden skin. Ethan shook and groaned in pleasure as tiny sparks of energy slide through his muscles. They had nowhere to be for over 24 hours and their staff had been told not to disturb them. Grayson was going to make sure they made the most of every minute. 

When things had started between him and Ethan they hadn’t jumped in like this. There were always little things, hints that things might have ended up this way. Ethan had simply displayed an oral fixation for biting, hence the ball gag, and his favorite thing to chew on happened to be Grayson. They had always wrestled, roughhoused, play fought over things that didn’t matter. But sometimes the tussling didn’t always stop before it crossed the line of just being brotherly and starting to become something else. If they were deep in the foam pit at the warehouse or the cameras weren’t on at home, sometimes Ethan’s teeth would somehow run over the delicate skin of Grayson’s neck and his warm breath would make Gray’s whole body react. 

Other times they would just be hanging out on the couch watching a movie. Their bodies closer and more entangled than most people would be ok with. Grayson would make some effort to move away, even just to get a little more comfortable, and Ethan would bite down into Gray’s hoodie and his fingers would keep Grayson pressed against him. It was possessive, dangerous, and left them both hard in a way they never really talked about. 

However, it had all come to a head the day Grayson’s own curiosities about makeup and lingerie were exposed. Back then, he had only stolen a few things from James’ makeup room and ordered a few very expensive but not entirely comfortable set of women’s undergarments online. Ethan was supposed to be gone for several hours at a doctor’s appointment and Grayson was excited to have the house to himself. He was getting better and better at shaping his lips to look fuller with gloss and his eyes bigger with fake lashes. It wasn’t anything close to what James did, but it made him feel pretty, smaller, delicate in a way he wanted to be but couldn’t no matter how many yoga classes he went to. 

He was admiring himself in his full-length mirror, having pulled on a sheer chemise that blurred out the definition of his abs and a satin bathrobe to hide his broad shoulders. They were part of a bridal set and Grayson only cringed a little at the bedazzled “Bride” on the back. It was a little cheesy but he just couldn’t help admiring himself and the way the lace trim fell across his thighs. He bent over to run his hands along his freshly waxed legs. Of course, he wasn’t the only one admiring the view. 

As Grayson rose back up to standing he locked eyes with Ethan in the mirror and turned around to see his twin standing in the doorway, with a puzzled look on his face. “E… I… Let me explain.” Grayson started but Ethan just held a hand up to stop him before taking a few steps closer. Ethan’s hands started to reach out, to touch his twin but he kept stopping himself and biting on his white-knuckled fists as he walked around Grayson. “E…”

“Don’t! I don’t wanna… I don’t know if I want to wake up if this isn’t real.” Ethan replied, seemingly unfazed by the situation but unable to believe it. “This is real, right? Like, you’re actually… why?” 

Grayson took a deep breath and tried to pull his robe a little tighter around his body. “It’s just a thing. Ya know man, It’s just a thing. I just like it. It not like a sex thing if you’re worried.” Grayson really hoped he sounded more confident than he was about that. 

Ethan was suddenly behind him with his chin on Grayson’s shoulder. “Why would I be worried about it being a sex thing?” He whispered in his brother’s ear, “We’re almost 18. We’re not virgins. Although in this outfit, you do look a lot like a blushing bride.” Ethan’s voice was deeper than Grayson remembered it being a little bit ago. 

“I just don’t want you to be…” Grayson struggled to find words while Ethan’s hands were casually moving to his hips like they belonged there. The contact wasn’t entirely unwanted but Grayson was reeling in shock from the idea that his twin, his brother, his other half was currently indulging one of his darkness most secret fantasies. It was one thing to dress up in women’s clothing. It was a whole other thing to want to fuck your brother. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable with me because of this. I don’t want you to think it’s weird.” 

Ethan actually laughed and then gave Grayson’s angel wing earring a playful nip. “Well, I guess when you put it that way,” Ethan commented before pressing in closer to Grayson’s back, letting his brother feel his growing hard-on. “I am a little uncomfortable. But I don’t think that’s something we can’t work on fixing.” 

Grayson actually spun around and pushed away from Ethan in shock. “Ethan! E! WHAT THE HELL? Are you making fun of me? Are you… We’re brothers! This can’t be real, E! You’re fucking with me right?!” 

“What do you mean Gray? Who gives a fuck that we’re brothers?! Is this for someone else? Do you dress up for someone else?! Who is he?!” Ethan countered, suddenly looking like his newest toy had been taken away from him by a made-up archenemy. Ethan moved forward, stalking Grayson like a big cat. He pressed Grayson up against the wall, grabbing Gray’s wrists to hold them about his head. “You’re mine. You were born for me. How can you not know this?” 

Grayson almost flinched from the sheer force in Ethan’s voice. It was terrifying and also doing nothing to stop him from getting hard in the skimpy pair of white lace panties he was wearing. He could have stopped this. He’s stronger and bigger than Ethan and he could push his brother away. But Ethan had him fixed in place and he couldn’t bring himself to stop this. “E, wait… wait. They’re no one else! I promise. Just give me a minute!” Grayson demands, “I don’t want to wake up if this isn’t real!” 

The mimicry of his own words made Ethan relax and he lets Grayson’s arms fall back to his sides. They stay there in silence for a long time, Ethan’s hands resting gently on Grayson’s hips and Gray’s fingers reaching up to card into Ethan’s hair as Ethan presses his face into Gray’s neck. 

“You were supposed to be at the doctor’s,” Grayson whispers when he decided to break the silence. 

Ethan nodded but made no effort to move away. “They had to cancel last minute because of an emergency. I decided to just come home since we didn’t have anything else planned. Well, I didn’t. You clearly had a few things in mind.”

Grayson smirked at the almost joke. “Yeah, I had a few ideas about how my morning was gonna happen. They didn’t really involve telling you about this.” 

“Why didn’t you want to tell me?” Ethan asked, sounding a little hurt. “You know I would have understood. We tell each other everything. You’re not supposed to have secrets from me.” 

“I don’t think I’m the only one keeping secrets.” Grayson retorted, “I mean, you basically tried to fuck me as soon as you found out. I’m clearly not alone in the warped side of things here.” 

Ethan groaned and pressed in closer to Grayson again. He was still hard and so was Grayson. “I tell you we’re married in our videos all the time. I kinda thought you’d catch on sooner or later. I kinda thought this was it because of the whole bride thing honestly.” Ethan’s fingers closed in on the satin robe, pulling it open wider He ran his lips and teeth along the strong line of Grayson’s jaw. “And you know I get jealous whenever you try to get with someone.” 

Grayson suddenly had to re-evaluate the fact that all of Ethan’s so-called pranks on him seemed to be when he was either dating someone or when his attention was diverted away from Ethan. “You torture me because you’re jealous?”

“It’s not meant to be torture.” Ethan retorted with a muffled growl and a harsh bite along Grayson’s collar bone. “I just hate the idea of you forgetting me. It scares me.” 

The admission hit Grayson in the chest harder than a full-on kick. “Shit. E… That’s never gonna happen.” This conversation needed to be had somewhere better than their hallways and Grayson finally used some of his greater strength to push Ethan away and to pull him towards his bed. They ended up laying on their sides, face to face. Ethan had his hand on Grayson’s hip possessively. 

“We need to talk about this,” Grayson whispered between them. 

Ethan groaned and pressed his forehead against Grayson’s. “Why? It doesn’t matter. We both want it. Nothing has to change except you get to wear more makeup and lady clothing around the house.” 

There was a lot to unpack in that statement and Grayson wasn’t sure where he wanted to start. “E, that’s not a… Cool, I’m glad I don’t have to hide this part of me from you anymore. But E, I’m not gonna just let you watch me like a pervert while I run around in drag sometimes. That’s weird.”

“We’re weird.” Ethan chuckled under his breath. Grayson rolled his eyes and tried not to smile in response. “Ethan, I’m fucking serious. You said we’re married. That we’re freaking soul mates. Well, I don’t know about you dude, but I don’t think I can be married to someone without having sex. I’m 18! A fucking strong wind gets me hard and I know from how many bottles of lotion we go through that we’re kind of in the same boat” 

Ethan’s hand on his hip tightened again. “We can have sex. I can’t get you pregnant. It’s fine”

“Why do you assume you will be topping when we have sex?” Grayson retorted. He wasn’t opposed to the idea but their mom taught them they should always have discussions about sex with someone they love and Grayson needed to have some form of normal right then or be might have just punched Ethan and told him to forget about the whole thing. 

Ethan snorted and began to run his hand along the smooth line of Grayson’s hairless thigh. “Well, I’m older. And you’re wearing lace panties.” 

Grayson was fairly sure that if he rolled his eyes anymore they would fall out of his head. “Fine, that tracks.” He had also almost forgotten that he was still in lingerie. 

“So, are we done talking?” Ethan whined, “Because I’m so fucking hard I think my dick is gonna fall off if I don’t do anything about it. I want to fuck my wifey.” His hand hadn’t stop their exploration and had traveled under the chemise to tease over the lace of Grayson’s panties. 

Grayson almost gagged at the term of endearment. “Eww, don’t call me your wifey dude.” He groaned while slapping Ethan’s hands away and sitting up. “You can’t call me your wife when we haven’t actually gotten married. You just said we were married! You didn’t even ask if I wanted to get married.” 

It was Ethan’s turn to roll his eyes as he fell onto his back and looked up at his twin in disbelief. “Why are you so extra? It’s just sex!”

“It’s not just sex E! You’re my fucking brother and I don’t want us to fuck up what we have just so we can get laid in the heat of the moment. You said I belonged to you. Then fucking prove it! Because I’m not fucking us up for anything less than forever!” 

Ethan exhaled so heavily his cheeks puffed out as he got up and headed towards his room. “Don’t leave the fucking bed! I’ll be right back!” He yelled when Grayson made a move to protest. He came back into Grayson’s room a few minutes later in a black button-up shirt, black boxers instead of slacks, and carrying a small jewelry box. 

He climbed back onto the bed and grabbed Grayson’s hand. “I don’t have a fucking ring but you can have your birthday gift early.” Ethan declared as he opened the box to reveal a diamond-encrusted angel wing earring that matched the one Grayson already had but Ethan had iced out for him. “Grayson Bailey Dolan, I’ve loved you since before we were born and I’m gonna love you until the fucking universe implodes and we’re just stardust. I’m probably a narcissist for feeling this way, but I think you’re the most perfect and beautiful thing in the world; and not just when you’re wearing women’s clothing. So before this becomes the most unsavage thing I ever fucking say, will you marry me?”

Grayson was still in shock from the gift but he caught most of what Ethan said and before he started crying he nodded and replied, “Ethan Grant Dolan, you’re the most insane person I have ever met but I can’t fucking imagine life without you. I wanna drag your ass out of bed every day because every day I get to spend with you is a fucking blessing. So yeah, I’ll fucking marry you. I love you.” 

“You’re so fucking extra man,” Ethan said with a smile before he grabbed Grayson and pulled him into a strong and passionate kiss. It wasn’t their first. That happened sometimes in the foam pit too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes that fabled Dolan smut I talked about. I have to admit this was way harder for me to write than normal. I don't write from a teenage perspective much, especially not first-time stuff. Also, the Dolans really have a way of never shutting up. Let me know if you guys would like an epilogue that delves into the situation at the beginning of this fic as well. I don't know if the Dolan fandom is ready for some Kinky realness. lol.

Ethan kissed Grayson like he was starving. Long filthy tongue fucking kisses turn quickly into harsh possessive bites down the corded muscles of Grayson’s throat. There will be marks, Ethan is making sure of that. 

“You’re mine forever now Gray. No one else gets to touch you.” Ethan growled as he practically ripped the satin robe off his twin. 

Grayson nodded, dazed and overwhelmed by the fierceness of Ethan’s desire. “Yeah, totally yours. No one else. Together forever.” Ethan has him pressed down into the bed and is sliding down Grayson’s body to nuzzle and nip at the sensitive skin at Grayson’s hip. His cock is leaking shamelessly, staining the white lace of his panties. Ethan looks up at his brother and lets out a dangerous chuckles as he licks at the wet spot. 

“I know you’ve fucked girls but you’re mine now and I wanna know if you’ve ever let a someone, a guy, touch you like this. Have you been a slut Gray?” Ethan asks, the jealousy from earlier tainting the edges of his words. 

Grayson swallows and shakes his head, “No, I’ve never been with anyone like this.” The realization that this was the closest thing to a wedding night was dawning on Grayson and he was suddenly as nervous as a virgin in a whore house. A whole-body flush suddenly spread across Grayson’s skin and Ethan definitely noticed. “Fuck, just take it slow, okay.” He asked as his mind started to spiral with all the ramifications of this moment. 

This was real. He was never going to have the picture-perfect white picket fence life he sort of imagined having when he was young. He was never going to bring a girl home to meet his mom. He was never going to have an actual wedding, with invitations and flowers and all the things he secretly had a Pinterest board about. And what if the fans somehow found out? What if anyone found out? It could ruin them. 

Ethan could also feel Grayson’s anxiety building and he quickly dragged Grayson back into the moment with a punishing bite to the inner thigh. Grayson let out a scream and his back arched up off the bed. “Hey, stop that!” Ethan demanded as he kissed the already blossoming bruise. “Nothing else matters outside this room, besides you and me.” 

Grayson took a deep breath and reached out to pull Ethan back up for a kiss. “You worry too much. You always worry too much. But you don’t have to because I’m here. Daddy’s got you.” Ethan whispered hotly between their kiss-bruised lips. 

Grayson’s eyes shot open at the word ‘Daddy’. It had always sort of been a joke between them. A title associated with whichever one of them was winning whatever challenge or prank they were filming. But this was different and Grayson was suddenly very aware that his brother had always wanted to be Grayson’s’ Daddy.’

“Is that who you are to be E?” Grayson asked as he pushed his brother forward enough so he could swap their places. “I’m your wifey and you’re my Daddy?” Ethan’s eyes glittered as he let Grayson straddle his hips. The lace-trimmed teddy rode up Grayson’s tanned thighs and Ethan’s hands followed to hold Grayson on top of him. 

“I wouldn’t protest to having you refer to me like that,” Ethan confirmed, rolling his hips up into Grayson’s. They both moaned and continued grinding against one another for a little while. Just like everything else in their lives, it’s a roller coaster of emotions and energy that drives them to insane heights. 

“Yeah? Do you wanna fuck your wifey Daddy?” Grayson moans as he slid his hand over the front of Ethan’s shirt, starting to unbutton it slowly. “You want me to get all wat for your dick Daddy?” 

“Where the fuck did you learn to talk like that? You heard that in a porno didn’t you?” Ethan asked although he’s already on board with everything Grayson has offered up. 

Grayson chuckled and shrugged and finished up exposing Ethan’s bare chest. “Yeah, but from how hard your cock is I don’t think you mind.” Grayson reached under his pillow and pulled out a half-used bottle of lube. “Do you wanna do the honors or do you wanna watch?” 

Ethan had a moment of panic at the idea of actually fingering his brother. He had done it once or twice with girls. He had watched more than one gay porn video. He was fairly sure how it was done. But the idea of watching Grayson do it to himself, well that was enough that he might just shoot his before he even gets to fuck Grayson. 

“You do it.” I wanna see you get wet for me.” He replied with a dry mouth. 

The pop of the lube opening almost echoed in the bedroom, making them both suck in a breath in anticipation. Grayson slicked up his fingers with practiced ease. Despite never having been fucked by a guy, it was not his first rodeo with fingering himself or playing with a vibrator. He took his time too, watching Ethan’s reactions as he reached behind himself, pushed the skimpy lace to the side, and pressed two fingers into his body. “Oh fuck!” 

Ethan’s grip on Grayson’s hips was hard enough to leave marks. “Yeah, that’s it, Gray. Stretch yourself open for me. Gonna fuck you so good. Wanna feel you around me so bad.” Ethan groaned, eager to get the show on the road because he wasn’t going to last long at this rate. 

Grayson looked down at Ethan with flushed cheeks and nodded, forcing a third finger in hastily, “Yeah, fuck, want you too. Shit. Lube yourself up. Don’t wanna wait.”

Grayson knew he should probably try to work himself some more, after all, Ethen was bigger than three fingers but he’ll worry about that later and some prep was better than none. He slid off Ethan’s lap and moved to get on his hands and knees after practically ripping the panties off. Ethan scrambled for the lube and his boxers, awe-struck at the spectacle his brother made. 

“Shit Gray…” Ethan moaned, slick hand around his own cock, as he looked at Grayson’s thick, round ass. “You’re fucking waxed and everything.” He ignored his dick for a moment to put a hand on each of Grayson’s asscheeks and spread them apart. It exposed Grayson’s wet and red hole. Grayson shoved his face into the pillows in one part shame and two parts arousal. “So fucking pretty. Such a pretty fucking bride for Daddy.” 

Ethan added a bit more lube to Grayson’s hole, the cold liquid making Grayson shiver, and spread it around with the tip of his cock. “Are you ready Gray?” He asked once more as if they were standing on the edge of a precipice about to jump off. 

“Just do it! Shit E, want you so fucking bad!” Grayson groaned. He felt like a live wire and every time Ethan touched him it set his skin ablaze with sensation. There was a single infinite moment of stillness between them after that. It was like all the air and noise had vanished from the world. Grayson felt like this has what drowning must feel like because, after that perfect moment of nothing, all of his senses shot off in a torrent of intensity as Ethan pressed into him without hesitation. 

Grayson’s body was struggling to make up its mind between pain and pleasure. It rocked him back and forth with each of Ethan’s fast and brutal thrusting. All the air seemed to have evaporated from his lungs and his nails dug into the bed linens, grasping for some sort of stranglehold on reality. Grayson’s ears were ringing from how loud everything around him was. It took him several minutes to recognize that the filthy screaming and words filling the room were being made from his own voice. 

“E, Ethan! Oh fuck, oh shit… You’re so fucking… I’m so close. Give me more! I need…” Grayson slurred into the pillow. Ethan, despite being completely intoxicated by the tight wet-hot grip of Grayson’s body around his own dick, somehow managed to put together enough brain cells to reach down and wrap his hand around Grayson’s cock. 

It was a sloppy handjob at best. The angle wasn’t perfect and there wasn’t quite enough slick to make it really good. But it sent stars shooting behind Grayson’s eyes and he came all over the sheets with a ragged and tortured scream. The magnitude of Grayson’s body clamping down on Ethan’s dick from the orgasm was enough not just to send Ethan over the edge into his own orgasm but very nearly make him blackout. 

By the time they came back to earth and themselves, Ethan had his arms wrapped tightly around Grayson, who was shaking from the aftershocks. Their bodies were over sensitive and Grayson could feel Ethan’s cum slowly dripping out of his abused hole. 

“Holy shit E.” Grayson groaned. Despite the pleasurable effects of his orgasm, Grayson’s whole body ached in a way that went all the way to his bones. 

Ethan responded by burying his face deeper into the back of Grayson’s neck and pulling his arms around his twin tighter. “No, you don’t get to freak out about this. We’re married now and I want to enjoy my honeymoon.” 

Grayson whimpered and did his best not to just hit his idiot brother. “Fine, but can you at least get up and get me a wet washcloth. Your cum is leaking out of my ass and I don’t want it getting on my white sheets.” 

Ethan rolled his eyes but relented in his stranglehold. He pressed a kiss to Grayson’s cheek and got up to return with the requested washcloth after cleaning up himself. He took a seat on the bed and for once, cleaned up his twin gently and with delicate care. Grayson hid his bashful smile in the pillows. He couldn’t let Ethan know he kind of loved him for it. 

They cuddled for a while after that. But eventually, Grayson’s makeup started to bother him and he pulled off the eyelashes and chemise. They both needed to take a shower and eat something. Grayson did his best not to scrunch his nose up at the intense smell of sex in his room. 

“We can have sex in my room next time,” Ethan whispered against Grayson’s hair, having read his twin’s mind apparently. 

“You assume there will be a next time.” Grayson teased, unable to razz his brother. 

Ethan huffed out an annoyed breath and bit down on Grayson’s hickey-covered neck once more. “Stop being so extra. You’re mine now. I’m never gonna let you go. You have me forever.”

Grayson supposed that he was ok with forever.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I haven't posted outside to of the WWE or Teen Wolf fandom in literally years! But I'm super sick and recovering from surgery so I've been watching a lot of youtube. And anyone who has been reading my stuff for a long time knows I have a thing for twins. So here's some Dolan Twin smut you didn't ask for. I promise there is smut in chapter two and there may be more of that beginning bit in the epilogue. Also, can anyone who's been in this fandom explain how the Dolan's get anything done when all they do is yell?


End file.
